parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars (MudRunnerAndSnowRunnerYes ScratchAndGrounderNo Style)
Cast: Eric Cartman as Lightning McQueen (Both Wearing Red) Sonic The Hedgehog as The King (Strip Weathers) (Both Wearing Blue) Balthazar Bratt as Chick Hicks Heffer as Bob Cutlass Nutty as Darrel Cartrip Princess Peach as Mia Princess Daisy as Tia Cliff (CatDog) as Not Chuck (They are both Angry) Sofia The First as Kori Turbowitz Dr Robotnik as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #1 Coconuts as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #1 Scratch as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #3 Grounder as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #4 Amy Rose as Mrs The King (Shw fell in love with Sonic And The King) Peter Griffin as Tex Dinoco Shulk as Mack (Both Strongest) Counting Cars Characters as Rusty Cars America as Rusty Rust-Eze Canada as Dusty Rust-Eze Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) as Harv Itsuki Koizumi as Leroy Traffik Trucks as Sleeping Trucks Leo as DJ Donnie as Boost Raph as Wingo Mikey as Snot Rod Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) as Train Shrek as Peterbilt (Jerry's Recycle Battery Truck) (Both Angry) Fred Flintstone as Sheriff (Both Grumpy) Mover Scott as Fillmore (Both Hippies) Sergeant Doberman as Sarge (Both Army Team) Cesar Vialpando as Ramone (Both Homies) Kendl Johnson as Flo (Fell in love with Cesar And Ramone) Chef (South Park) as Luigi Rallo Tubbs-Brown as Guido Thomas as Red (Both Afraid and Shy) Fred Rogers Statue as Stanley (Both died) Talking Angela as Car Reporter #1 Talking Ben as Car Reporter #2 Jay Leno as Jay Limo (They both have same name) Haruhi Suzumiya as Japanese Car Reporter Dale Earnhardt Jr as Himself as a Car Bill Dauterive as Arnold Schwarzenegger SpongeBob SquarePants as Mater (Both have Buck Teeth) Joanne Rogers as Lizzie Mufasa as Doc Hudson (Both Died) Heidi Turner as Sally Carrera (She fell in love with Eric Cartman And Lightning McQueen Young Zelda as Minny Young Link as Van 1985 Galion Dresser as Bessie Cows as Tractors Bull as Frank The Combine Yellow Sponge as Brand New Mater Wonder Woman as Kathy Copter Splendid as Dinoco Helicopter (Both Wearing Blue and Fly) Steve Burns as Michael Schumacher (He is Chef And Rallo's Fans) Woody as Himself Car Buzz Lightyear as Himself Car Hamm as Himself Truck Mike as Himself Car Sulley as Himself Truck Abominable Snowman as Himself Snowplow Flik as Himself Car P.T. Flea as Himself Car Gallery Eric-cartman.png|Eric Cartman as Lightning McQueen Sonic_the_Hedgehog_AoStH_profile.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as The King (Strip Weathers) Balthazar_Bratt_Transparent.png|Balthazar Bratt as Chick Hicks Peach_MarioPartyTop100.png|Princess Peach as Mia 200px-Daisy_MP10.png|Princess Daisy as Tia clifford-maurice-feltbottom-foto.jpg|Cliff (CatDog) as Not Chuck Amy Rose Sonic.png|Amy Rose as Mrs The King dbovcm5-933959d6-2674-42aa-bbe0-2dec023529d5.png|Dr Robotnik as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #1 Coconuts_3.png|Coconuts as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #2 Scratch-3.png|Scratch as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #3 grounder_by_shadownaviex-d3frx3r.png|Grounder as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew #4 Sofia_The_First_3.png|Sofia The First as Kori Turbowitz 220px-Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Tex Dinoco Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_-_Character_Art_-_Shulk.png|Shulk as Mack counting-cars-1-zap2itcom.jpg|Counting Cars Characters as Rusty Cars Fred_Jones.png|Fred Jones as Fred The Rusty Cars America.jpg|America as Rusty Rust-Eze hetalia_canada_by_shoely-d33cnn4.jpg|Canada as Dusty Rust-Eze Radio_(The_Brave_Little_Toaster).png|Radio as Harv Itsuki Koizumi.png|Itsuki Koizumi as Leroy Traffik f4d5574f26c8fa486fae92110a97647b_400x400.jpeg|Trucks as Sleeping Trucks Leo_tortuga.png|Leo as DJ Donnyboy.png|Donnie as Wingo Raph-rage.png|Raph as Wingo 2012_Michelangelo_clean_character_image.png|Mikey as Snot Rod Dunban.png|Dunban as Train Shrek.png|Shrek as Peterbilt (Jerry's Recycle Battery Truck) Fred_Flintstone.png|Fred Flintstone as Sheriff 6b7bc341cb68516eb4bed2e1b5ee4744.jpg|Mover Scott as Fillmore Sergeant_Doberman.jpg|Sergeant Doberman as Sarge JeromeChef.png|Chef as Luigi Rallo_Tubbs.png|Rallo Tubbs-Brown as Guido CesarVialpando-GTASA.jpg|Cesar Vialpando as Ramone KendlJohnson-GTASA.png|Kendl Johnson as Flo PAPITmrrogers_abbott.jpg|Fred Rogers Statue as Stanley 387357ffac5d1acd5602b0da1b4c7c71.png|Talking Angela as Car Reporter #1 7dc3f80589b890693a8215c2fd6cdd71.png|Talking Ben as Car Reporter #2 Jay_Leno_2019.jpg|Jay Leno as Jay Limo Haruhi_Suzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya as Japanese Car Reporter dale-earnhardt-jr.jpg|Dale Earnhardt Jr as Himself In Cars Bill_Dauterive.png|Bill Dauterive as Arnold Schwarzenegger 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob_5.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Tow Mater Joanne+Rogers+Special+Screening+Won+t+My+Neighbor+D3srHSIJV7Ol.jpg|Loanne Rogers as Lizzie Mufasa_Lion_King_.jpg|Mufasa as Doc Hudson HeidiTurnerHat.png|Heidi Turner as Sally Carrera Young_Princess_Zelda_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|Young Zelda as Minny Young Link.png|Young Link as Van 1985galiondresservos266-bdoubledrumvibratoryroller-2.jpg|1985 Galion Dresser as Bessie shutterstock_481623085.png|Cows as Tractors Brown Bull.jpg|Bull as Frank The Combine null|Brand New SpongeBob as Brand New Mater 250px-Wonder_Woman.png|Wonder Woman as Kathy Copter Splendid Old.png|Splendid as Dinoco Helicopter Steve Burns.png|Steve Burns as Michael Schumacher Ferrari Sheriff_Woody.png|Woody as Himself Toy Car Buzz Lightyear 1995.png|Buzz Lightyear as Himself Toy Car 599F1B3D-EF94-4339-A280-81241A53685E.jpg|Hamm as Himself Toy Car (Piggy Truck) Mike1.png|Mike Wazowski as Himself Car 0_-_yDAcI1MVlQiFrG.jpg|Sulley as Himself Monster Truck Abominable Snowman.png|Yeti as Himself Snowplow (Abominable Snow Plow) Flik_Character_Model.png|Flik as Himself Car (Volkswagen Sedan) P.t._flea_a_bug's_life.png|P.T. Flea as Himself Car (1995 Geo Metro) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.